StoryTelling Session
by Durante Alighieri
Summary: I was halfway at my glass when I saw her, drinking away at the far side of the bar. Her eyes reddened with tears as she sniffled softly. From that point on, I know I am in for something much more. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, CONTENT WARNING: LEMONS.


_My self-imposed exile from writing Lemons has lasted for... (?) I dunno... few months? Yes, I am not dead yet. Unfortunately, I am not as prolific as I used to be years ago. Too much priorities, so little time. -Sigh- _

_For those people who are currently waiting for the next " Please Teacher! Air Force Academy" chapter, well... that is still in the pipelines and I have yet to finish it. _

_Without further interruptions I bring you..._

* * *

><p><strong>Story-telling Session<strong>

**START:**

_Present Day: Parfet's POV_

Goddamn it... I forgot to close the curtains, damn sun burning my eyes. I had a horrible hangover, my body felt stiff as I try to sit up.. Squinting as my eyes compensate to the sudden burst of light, I sat up. Realizing I was naked, I quickly covered myself with the blanket. I then looked to my left, beside me lay a man, sleeping.

Moaning in relief as I stretch myself, a hand slipped to my abdomen. "Oh... uh hello" I smiled awkwardly as I held his hand on my abdomen, "Did I wake you up?"

"Nope, Parfet." he smiled back. "I woke up the moment I heard your sweet moan." he then continued his slow but relentless assault on my body, kissing every inch of my abdomen.

"Please, I don't remember..." I moaned as he rolled on top of me, his tongue softly licking my neck.

Surprised, he pulled back, "What?" he said, rather surprised at what I have said "You don't remember?" Smirking at his own idea, he continued his relentless assault on me. "Well, I'll just have to tell you then."

_Flashback: _

_Seven Hours Earlier,_

_Duelo's P.O.V._

It was just another night after office. Standard number of patients a day, standard number of prescriptions. Nothing out of the ordinary. Times like these makes me wonder what would I have been doing other occupations. As this thought crossed my mind, I chuckled to myself as the cab stopped at the curb. After I paid my fare I stepped out, and this bar stood in front of me. What's the name of the bar? It's called "The Lucky Cat".

I have heard a lot of good things about this bar. Hell, even the patients that I forbid from drinking said a positive things about it too! Scratching the temple of my head, I figured I should take a look.

The interior, if I have to put it into one word...

"Whoa..."

...that should be it.

Despite the small size of the facade, the people who built the place managed to make it look big. The interior has a classic feel to it, like a speakeasy during the Prohibition era. I don't really see a lot of people, not really surprised since during this time it's the off-peak hours. "Hey buddy." the bartender spoke to me "Bar has two hours before I start closing."

I reached for the bar stools and noted the magnificent place "I must say, this place looks good."

"Yeah," he grabbed a glass and continued wiping a glass up. "Spent one hundred twenty-three grand on the place renovating it." he grinned "It damn well paid off."

"Wow," I looked around in astonishment.

"So kid," he looked at me "Do you want anything, or just looking around?"

That brought me back from my imaginary sight-seeing of the place "Uh... 151 then."

"Roger that." he said, pouring contents of a Bacardi on a small glass. Placing a mat underneath, he placed the cup "Enjoy." he walked off, tending to a second drinker two stools to my right.

I was halfway at my glass when I saw her, drinking away at the far side of the bar. Her eyes reddened with tears as she sniffled softly. As she wiped the tears away, I felt pity for her. She is so cute though, two pigtails at both side, her glasses lay upside-down on the bar. Figured being a gentleman, I decided to comfort her. I couldn't leave a woman like this.

Holding a second glass of Bacardi, I sat beside her, staring at her reddened, tear filled eyes. She looked at me for a second then faced away, wiping her tears away. "I think you have something to get out of your chest." I said "Would you care to share it with me?"

"What are you, a fucking psychoanalyst?" the woman downed a glass of cognac and waved at the bartender for a second shot "I don't trust you men anymore."

"Oh?" I faced the TV across the bar, sipping a small amount on my Bacardi. "It's about your relationship isn't it?"

"Uuu..." she started crying again "My boyfriend dumped me!" she sobbed as she downed the second shot.

Feeling more pity towards her, I patted her back "I understand what you are going into my friend."  
>"No, you will never understand." her face rested on her crossed arms on the bar "It hurts so much."<p>

"Well I never had a relationship before... well, not these days." I replied.

She looked at me, pouting as she stared at me "A handsome man like you... don't have a girlfriend?" she scoffed as she downed the third shot "You must've been in a lot of beds with women."

"Well, I am too career-driven." I replied, fixing my sitting position "Well, there's a time in medical school, but yeah... too career-driven and I don't have time to socialize. I must say, you are the first woman I talked to in casual terms at a place like this."

She sniggered after that and downing her fourth shot. "I never got your name." she looked at me again

"Duelo McFile." I replied, finishing my glass "Medical Doctor."

"A doctor?" the woman looked at my clothing "That explains the medical school." she stared at her empty glass pouting at the size of it.

"Well this is unfair." I rested my head on my wrist "I never got your name."

"Parfet Balbair." she smiled, staring at me "Civil Engineer" she offered a hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you." I shook her hand.

"Likewise." she smiled groggily then leaned back. She was about to fall when I caught her in time. "Easy, easy." I made her lean on the bar as I pulled my wallet and called the bartender.

After paying for the liquor I both paid for us, damn expensive that was, I decided to bring her home. Stepping into her apartment a minutes later, she immediately dashed to the bathroom. "How much did you drink?" I asked. "I dunno." she weakly replied "I don't know what's gotten into me." she then stood up, grabbing a mouthwash and shut the door.

A minute later, she went out of the washroom. She looked at me as she wiped her face. "Hm..." she then walked passed me and went to the fridge "Do you want anything?" she stood up quickly only to faint twenty seconds later. Of course I dashed in to help. "Don't stand up too quickly."

"Why's that?"

"Blood will rush up from your legs too quickly." I replied, helping her stand up slowly. She then looked at me for a second, staring at my eyes for a minute before brushing the hair aside that covered my other eye. "You know, I like your eyes."

"You can see the covered part? You have some x-ray glasses or something."

"Hey! It's a compliment!"

We stood there, just staring at each other. I could feel her breath brushing against my lips. Looking down, I find myself in a very risque position. Her partially dishevelled hair, her blouse one button open too much. Inside I could see a peek of her black bra. This is too much for me. Drawing myself closer, I wrapped my hands around her. I then brushed my lips against her own, and crushed it with hers. I felt her stiffen up as I pushed her to the sofa, I resumed kissing her "I can't help it." I said "You're too cute." I assaulted her body, my hands reaching under her blouse.

From the inside, I forced open the blouse. The buttons popping all over the place. Parfet looked at me with a solemn look on her face. "That was my favourite blouse."

Grinning, I cupped my hands on her breasts. Crushing her lips with mine I replied between the kiss. "I'll buy you more of those. In two different colours if you want." my hands continued it's relentless assault on her body. Reaching for the clasps on her bra, I opened them. Gently sliding it from her body, her beautiful mounds bare before me.

She looked away in embarrassment. "Don't look too much." she said "It's embarrassing."

"Now why would I do that?" I replied "I will not allow my patient to hide herself while conducting a physical!" I said in the most playful manner I have ever done.

"Dirty, dirty... doctor." she played along and pushed me down and kissed me again. I could feel my member growing on my pants. Parfet of course, stopped to investigate. She then made a grinding motion on my pants. "Hm... Doctor..." she smiled

seductively at me "Someone's up already."

_-Break P.O.V-_

God, that narrative. I thought to myself as I gasped as he attacked my body with his skilled hands. "Ha...haaaahh..." I moaned as Duelo continued on focusing on my breasts this time. He then positioned himself on top of me, continuing the assault.

"So..." Duelo said as one of his hands reach my nether region "Do you want me to continue?" he then grind his penis on my nether regions.

"Ah... please," I moaned again "Please do continu- yaaahh..." a finger entered me. I feel like curling up on his chest.

I could feel that playful grin on his face, cheeky bastard.

_-Break P.O.V.-_

Going back to the subject... oh yes.

She then reached for the buckle of the belt. I then pushed my ass up to let her pull my pants down. After she pulled it off me, a hand then reached inside my boxers. I could only gasp as I was subjected to her hand treatment. My hands reach for her legs, those long slender legs. I could eat her out there but I must keep my composure. But then, something snapped. I then pushed her to the down putting myself on top of her. I leaned over, kissing her again. This time the lip-locking action was much more intense.

Our tongues battle for supremacy. I reached for her hands and I pulled them up, pinning them below my hands. Leaning over to kiss her neck, I look straight into her eyes. Then my long, erotic journey south began.

I could feel her chest, her skin reverberate in sheer pleasure as I tormented her. My hands reached for the belt buckle. I opened the belt and pulled her pants and her silk underwear appeared before me. My fingers poked the crotch region, and she moaned as I stroke the outer lips, tracing the shape of her nether lips. "Mnnaaahh..." Parfet cried out "Please sto- haaah..." her back arched as I flicked her switch. "Please stop teasing me!" she hips move sensually as she opened her legs further.

I could only smirk. Seeing her like this, God above, now that I think of it, I should have been much more socially active. I never knew sexual intercourse would be this addicting. I then reached for her panties and pulled them out...

_-Break P.O.V.-_

My body has given up completely, his words, the way he spoke, my God... his hands. Then I felt his penis enter me. I never experienced this before. My ex never done this one to me before, slow yet hard. As he thrust into me, he never stopped telling the story, whispering it to me.

"Ah..." I moaned "Tell me more..." I begged as he slowly thrust inside me. I felt myself getting crushed in sheer pleasure and his weight.

_-Break P.O.V.-_

Sure, my love.

Her nether lips bare before me. I lifted her legs and rested them on my shoulders. Inhaling her scent, I gave myself in. I gave her a slow lick and her body shuddered in pleasure. I then sucked her clit, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around me as she screamed "Eeeep..." as I gave her the oral treatment. I continued on, teasing her "Please, just fuck me now." she said, grinding her hips on my face.

I let her drop herself at the sofa as I took off my belt. As I pulled my underwear off, she reached for my shoulders and pulled me to a kiss. "Nee..." she said, showing me this small packet "I'm sure a doctor, like you, can put it on?"

I opened the packet instinctively and tried to put it on, without much success. Two tries later, she finally got impatient.

"Allow me." she said as she put the tip of the condom on her mouth and slid it from the tip of my penis down to the base.

...

...

That was the best six seconds of foreplay I ever had. God, now that I think of it, My girlfriend back in medical school never done this to me and never was she this skilled. Fortunately, I held myself from cumming. As she pulled herself off my penis, she laid herself on the sofa, her arms wide open towards me. "Carry me to bed... lover." she said seductively to me.

And so I did.

I threw her down to her bed a moment later. My hands went to work and they roam every single inch of her goddess-like figure. I then positioned myself on top of her. Kissing her in the lips as I slid inside her. _God, she is so awesome. _I thought to myself as I fucked her. She was powerless, unable to do anything as I ravaged her.

I went on deeper as I maintained a steady pace until, she gasped and wrapped her legs around me.

"Ha...har...harder!" The response was instant. I got so deep that my tip touched her cervix. That elicited a sharp gasp and a squeal from her. I went for a second round. Then, I felt her constrict, wrapping my length in her tight tunnel. "Cu...cumming..." she squeaked.

Her subsequent orgasm triggered mine as well. Letting out streams of my release to the reservior of the condom. I gasped as I fell on top of her, not letting all of my weight on her. "Oh God..." I moaned as I pulled myself out of her, removing the contraceptive from my penis. After I threw it away, I wrapped my hands over her as I pulled a blanket over us. "Don't go tonight." Parfet said to me. "I don't want to be alone, Duelo."

"Alright then." I replied as she curled on chest. Seconds later, she second overcame her. Mine didn't took long.

_-Break P.O.V.-_

His thrusts has gotten stronger. As I was about to lose it, he stopped. "Wha... what?" I looked at him "What's wrong?" He looked at me for a second, then looked at my smooth back. "Now that I thought of it, I wonder if this is just a one night stand?"

As much as I want this to last, I forced myself off him "Hey," I faced him, groaning as he withdrew himself from me. "I liked it as much as you do." I sat up and he followed suit. "I like to give this a chance. You seem to be a keeper, and I am not too keen on letting you go just yet."

A smile crept to his face. "And I am not too keen on letting you go just yet too." he pushed me down and started kissing me in various parts. "Let's eat breakfast first, please?" I begged as he continued to ravage me. "What? My breakfast is already here." he let out a dirty look.

...

Ah.

Let's just say we had "breakfast-in-bed" ... Oh God, that was cheesy.

An hour after the breakfast-in-bed incident, we went for a real digestible meal. After I wrapped myself with a bathrobe, I find Duelo making coffee for himself and I. My hair was dishevelled and I was exhausted. The sex last night with him was exhilarating but left me aching and cramped. "Ugh... my damn head." Duelo said as he rubbed his forehead "Damn hangover... fucking splitting head ache. Fuck, I am not drinking that much again." I looked at him as he tried to sip his coffee. Like me, he is obviously tired, the hair covering the right side of his face is tied and his long hair is tied in a pony tail. I giggled at the sight of him "What?" he asked. "Something on my face?"

"Oh nothing." I said "You just look cute with your hair tied back."

"I see." he said, rubbing his forehead as he drank his coffee. "Shit, I have work." he sighed "Meh... fuck it."

"Glad you stayed." I smiled. We have more things to do after all.

* * *

><p><strong>:END<strong>

**Well, that's it. Thanks for reading lol. I really had a hard time writing this as I want to at least write a long fan-fic after I was gone for some time. All that I was able to write is just 3000+ words. I'll be working on that. XD. **

**Now, time to start on my ongoing ones. **

* * *

><p><strong>Credits:<strong>

_**Original Media: **_

**Director: **Takeshi Mori

**Animation Studio: **Gonzo

_**Fan Fiction:**_

**Author:** Durante Alighieri

**Disclaimer:** Please view my profile for the Universal Disclaimer (Disclaimer may change due to updates.)


End file.
